Distancia
by Tsuki-Berry
Summary: Yamaguchi siempre ha sido paciente con los actos y decisiones de Tsukishima, pero todos tienen un límite...


Yamaguchi no podía estar más feliz, había muchas razones para estarlo; Le habían dado el día libre en el trabajo, le habían felicitado por su desempeño, incluso iban a darle un aumento. A sus cortos veintitrés años, con poca experiencia en el negocio de edición, ya resaltaba entre sus compañeros.

Si, sin dudas le estaba llendo muy bien en la vida, pero lo que lo hacía ese el día más feliz era que al fin, después de meses, volvería a ver a su novio, Tsukishima Kei.

El rubio portador de hermosos ojos ámbar se había dedicado a la antropología, y debido a esto debía viajar muy seguido. En sus cartas, correos y videollamadas siempre le hablaba de distintos lugares, como ruinas, pirámides, catatumbas y un sin fin de cosas que Yamaguchi nunca podía imaginarse. Su relación, la cual ya tenía muchos años, se vio distanciada debido a sus trabajos tan diferentes, mientras Kei descubría el mundo, Tadashi descubría nuevas formas de estresarse corrigiendo escritos o corriendo por la oficina cuando el trabajo no estaba listo para la imprenta.

Si, sin dudas sus mundos eran muy diferentes, pero aún así, apesar de la distancia seguían juntos. Y de seguro su amor seguía tan fuerte como en la preparatoria, o eso deseaba pensar Yamaguchi.

¿Cuantos meses habían pasado? Era más sencillo decir que casi se cumplía un año sin ver a su pareja, sin tocarlo, sin darle un beso y sin escuchar su voz. No era lo mismo verlo por la pantalla en una videollamada. Por esa razón Tadashi estaba feliz ,emocionado y ansioso por que llegara la noche, pues Kei le había dicho el día anterior que regresaría a altas horas de la noche.

Sin dudas, este era el día más feliz de todos...

Tadashi caminaba por las congestionadas calles de Tokio en dirección a una pastelería muy popular entre las jovenes japonesas, pues sus pasteles eran los más deliciosos de la capital , nadie podía refutar eso. El joven pecoso tuvo que esperar una enorme fila llena de jovencitas para poder pedir un pequeño pastel de fresas, el favorito de su pareja.

Varias veces lo había hecho, pero eso no le quitaba lo especial. Tadashi sabía que Kei estaría muy contento de comer ese pequeño pastel.

Ya con una pequeña cajita en manos el menor pensaba si sería una buena idea prepararle una cena. Tsukishima no era alguien que comiera mucho, pero tal vez había estado mal alimentado en sus viajes. Tadashi no pudo evitar imaginar a Tsukishima hecho un palito debido a la falta de peso.

—Le prepararé una cena también — Se dijo a si mismo parando en un pequeño supermercado. Prepararía cosas sencillas y no tan sustanciosas para que así al rubio no le doliera el estómago después —Un poco de arroz, pescado...— Murmuraba escogiendo cuidadosamente cada ingrediente para la cena.

Ya con todo listo, Yamaguchi comenzó a caminar al hogar que hace mucho no compartía con el portador de anteojos. Era un apartamento espacioso en Tokio, tenía varias habitaciones que usaban para distintas cosas, era lo suficientemente amplio para ambos...

Pero desde que Tsukishima no estaba, Yamaguchi había sentido ese lugar aún más grande y vacío que antes...

Con cuidado, Tadashi abrió la puerta con sus llaves, las cuales tenía un curioso llavero de una luna y una estrella. La puerta se abrió soltando un fuerte rechinido.

—Ya llegué~ — Dijo aunque no había nadie que lo recibiera, el pecoso soltó un pequeño suspiro y fue a dejar todo lo que había comprado en la cocina. Aquel pequeño pastel lo metió al refrigerador, después se estiró y trono el cuello un poco.

—Bueno, tomaré un baño y después me pondré a cocinar — volteó a ver aquel reloj en la cocina, aún era temprano, al menos lo suficiente para hacer todo lo que tenía planeado antes de la llegada de su alto novio.

Tranquilo, preparó la tina y tomó un relajante baño con agua caliente, salió vistiendo ropa cómoda y se lavó las manos para comenzar a cocinar. Los minutos se volvieron horas y la cena al fin estuvo lista. Preparó lo suficiente para dos personas; Satisfecho, volteo a ver el reloj y después la ventana que mostraba el oscuro cielo y la luna a lo lejos.

—No debería tardar ...— Sonrió ansioso y se sentó a esperar a que llegara. El tiempo fue pasando, el estómago de Tadashi ya rubia así que con toda la pena del mundo comenzó a cenar, no podía seguir aguantando el hambre y dejar que toda esa comida acabara fría.

Apesar de que todo lo que había preparado tenía un sabor delicioso, Tadashi no lo disfrutó, pues faltaba la presencia de su pareja para hacerlo. Terminó su cena y recogió los platos , después guardo aquello que le correspondía al mayor y lo guardo en el refrigerador junto al pastel.

—Cuando llegue se lo calentaré— Susurró antes de ir al sofá y lanzarse sobre el soltando un pesado suspiro.

Ya eran casi las once de la noche y aún no llegaba el rubio. Tadashi comenzó a preocuparse pensando lo peor, un accidente de avión, tal vez un secuestro. Una idea tras otra comenzaron a formarse en su mente, cada vez más y mas oscuras y horribles.

—¡Ah!— grito al escuchar su teléfono sonar, aquel ruido le había despertado de su perturbada imaginación. Tratando de calmarse, tomó el celular , era Tsukishima — ¡Tsukki! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde vienes?

Tadashi comenzó a preguntar muchas cosas, mientras el rubio en la otra línea trataba de callarlo.

— Yamaguchi... No llegaré hoy.

—¿Eh? — Todas las palabras de Tadashi se detuvieron al escuchar esa frase, el menor podía escuchar perfectamente el tono ácido de voz que el rubio siempre usaba — Pensé...Que llegarías hoy, eso me dijiste hace una semana.

—Yo se lo que dije, Yamaguchi. No tienes por qué recordarmelo.

—Pero ¿Por que no llegarás hoy?

Tsukishima soltó un pesado y molesto suspiro y respondió la pregunta — Otro viaje surgió, no puedo faltar, es muy importante...

— ¿Tu trabajo es más importante que nosotros? — Yamaguchi no creyó al inicio haber dicho eso, normal mente hubiera respondido con un "Oh entiendo, Tsukki. Esperaré entonces" pero no, está vez no ¿La razón? Había esperado toda la semana por la llegada del rubio.

No podía simplemente decirle "No llegaré, tengo más trabajo"

No, ya estaba cansado.

—Tu sabes porque hago esto...— Tsukishima respondió de mala gana.

—¿Eso es un si? ¿Tu trabajo es más importante que yo, tu novio desde hace cuatro años?

— Mira, no llamé para pelear contigo. No volveré hoy, tal vez dentro de un mes o...

—¿¡Un mes?!

La voz de Tadashi tembló un poco al decir eso, el pecoso ya estaba cansado de estar solo, de llegar a casa y saludar a los muebles. Ya no quería sentirse así, quería abrazar a su novio, quería besarlo, quería oír su voz...

Quería todo de el...

Tal vez era egoísta, pero Tsukishima era aún más egoísta si aceptaba trabajos sin preguntarse o preocuparse por su novio.

—No grites...

—Pero es otro mes, yo...Te extraño mucho— Tadashi bajo la voz y su mirada, realmente estaba triste. Toda ese felicidad que había tenido y aquel día tan perfecto se arruinaron solo como esa nueva noticia.

—No seas exagerado. Me tengo que ir ya, adiós.

Y con eso, la llamada término...

Tadashi se sentía destrozado, el realmente había creído que al fin vería al mayor de nuevo. Pero sus ilusiones fueron destruidas por el mismo que amaba.

—Estúpido trabajo, estúpido Tsukki — Mal humorado se levantó y despeino sus cabellos con frustración. Era tan injusto.

A veces creía que Tsukishima realmente no le quería tanto o al menos ya no como antes...

Deprimido y víctima de la nostalgia y los recuerdos, fue a la habitación que usaban como almacén de cosas viejas. Yamaguchi siempre iba ahí cuando necesitaba dejar de extrañar a Tsukishima o cuando estaba triste. Encendió la luz de la habitación viendo el montón cajas y cosas por todo el lugar.

Al fondo, en la pared, estaban sus uniformes de aquellos días, cuando jugaban para Karasuno. Las cajas tenían libretas de apuntes, libros y regalos que se habían dado mutuamente. Pero entre todas esas cosas, Tadashi buscaba una un particular.

El álbum de fotos.

Él lo había hecho a mano, y dentro de ese libro habían cientos de fotos de ellos dos. Cuando iban de viaje o simplemente días comunes donde Tadashi había logrado fotografiar a su novio de diversas formas.

Comiendo, durmiendo, enojado , distraído...

Ese album era su tesoro, cuando muriera quería que fuera enterrado junto con el. Al menos en su loca imaginación, como le decía Tsukishima.

—¿Dónde está? — aún se podía notar la molestia en su voz. Tadashi miraba por todos lados y no encontraba el condenado álbum. ¿Por qué desaparecía ahora que tanto lo necesitaba? Era molesto.

Sin más remedio, comenzó a buscar caja por caja sin resultado. El pecoso soltó un grito lleno de frustración mirando al techo. Cuando abrió sus ojos vio al fin lo que buscaba, un libro algo grueso en lo más alto de una pila de cajas. Era difícil verlo bien, pero estaba seguro de que era un libro y su álbum.

¿En que momento lo había dejado ahí arriba? Con cuidado, subió a un par de cajas para poder alcanzarlo, fue difícil pero lo consiguió. Estaba lleno de polvo. El menor bajo con una mueca — oh vaya... ¿Cómo llegaste haya arriba? — sonrió satisfecho de haberlo encontrado, pero cuando quitó todo el polvo de la tapa del libro su sonrisa se borró.

 ** _"Diario... O lo que sea"_**

Era lo que decía, Tadashi alzó una ceja confundido ¿Un diario? El nunca escribió uno, y si lo hizo de seguro había quedado en el olvido en casa de su madre — Será posible que... ¿Sea de Tsukishima?

Con esa pregunta en mente y llego de curiosidad, abrió el libro leyendo las primeras páginas.

 _Querido diario, ugh...Que tonto suena eso. En fin..._

 _Akiteru me dió este libro para hacer un diario en el, le dije que no lo quería, pero después de que me diera un pastel cai pateticamente a su trampa._

 _Igual podría no hacer esto, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer._

Tadashi sonrió un poco al leer esas primera líneas, ahora entendía por qué Kei cuidaba un libro con mucho cuidado cuando eran niños. Nunca se imaginó que fuera un diario. Tentado por la curiosidad y saber más, comenzó a pasar la páginas.

 ** _Diario..._**

 _Hoy conocí a un chico llamado Yamaguchi, tiene muchas pecas en el rostro y es mucho más bajo que yo. Supongo que somos amigos._

 _Mi primer amigo..._

 _Él dice que lo salvé de unos chicos que le molestaban, pero la verdad...Yo no recuerdo nada. En fin, me cae bien así que lo dejaré ser mi amigo._

Tadashi soltó una pequeña risa —Tan típico de ti— murmuró al recordar como se habían hecho amigos. El se le había pegado como un chicle, pero Kei nunca le dijo que se alejara, así que al final se hicieron amigos. Tadashi comenzó a hojear más y mas aquel libro. Pasó por las páginas que describían sus días en Karasuno.

 _ **Diario...**_

 _Ser el capitán del equipo no es fácil, ugh... Es tan molesto tener que aguantar a todos esos cabezas huecas._

 _Aún no entiendo por qué tengo que ser yo el capitán, siento que Tadashi haría un mejor trabajo, en fin..._

 _Será mejor que se preparen..._

Yamaguchi nunca se imagino que Kei pensará eso ¿Como podría se el un capitán? Era demasiado blando. Aún así, se sintió contento de conocer ese pequeño detalle del pasado. Siguió avanzando en las páginas...

¿Estaba bien leer ese libro? De seguro no, pero...La curiosidad era más grande que su conciencia de lo bueno y lo malo.

 _ **Diario...**_

 _Me hice novio de Tadashi, no me sorprendió cuando se me confesó de la forma más cursi que existe en el mundo. Hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho así que de cierta forma lo ví venir._

 _Lo que me sorprende es que yo haya dicho que si ¡Ni si quiera lo pensé un poco!_

 _Debo pensar cómo decirle que no..._

 _No creo poder ver a Tadashi como mi pareja..._

 _Ni siquiera sé si soy homosexual, nunca me he sentido atraído por los hombres..._

Tadashi suspiró al leer aquello ¿Eso era lo que había pensado el rubio cuando comenzaron a salir? Que triste. Algo decaído, cerró el libro, eso explicaba por que Kei siempre se veía incómodo a molesto en sus "citas". El pecoso pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería ir a dormir, pero en vez de eso decidió volver a abrir el libro.

 _Necesitaba saber más..._

 _ **Diario...**_

 _Tadashi y yo cumplimos un mes como novios, es raro. Le regalé un llavero con una luna y una estrella. Si, es tonto. De hecho aún no se por que lo hice..._

 _Pero a él le gustó mucho, creo que nunca había visto brillar sus ojos tanto._

 ** _Diario..._**

 _Hoy... Tuve mi primer beso..._

 _¡Fue tan vergonzoso! No se besar y fue horrible pero...Me gustó. Creo que cada día me enamoro más de Tadashi, el plan de alejarme de el quedó hace mucho en el pasado._

 _Si, ahora soy un tonto enamorado..._

 ** _Diario..._**

 _Hoy tuve mi primera discusión con Tadashi, nunca lo había visto tan molesto y fue por mi culpa... ¿Terminaremos? No lo sé..._

 _Tengo miedo..._

Tadashi paró su lectura en ese momento, recordaba esa vez que habían peleado. Fue cuando estaban en la universidad, la discusión fue debido a que casi no se veían y debido al estrés de la escuela Tsukishima estaba muy irritable. Cuando Tadashi le recriminó por casi no verse todo terminó en una acalorada discusión. Yamaguchi nunca se imaginó que Kei se sintiera así después de la pelea...

 ** _Diario..._**

 _No se como reconciliarme con Tadashi, la escuela es cada vez más dura... Siempre que lo veo no puedo hablarle ¡Pero no por que este molesto con el! Solo... No se que decirle._

—Asi que por eso no hablamos casi por dos semanas— murmuró el pecoso recordando. Siempre pensó que todo ese tiempo Kei estaba molesto con el, ahora veía que nunca fue así, solo no sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía.

 ** _Diario..._**

 _Al fin me reconcilie con Tadashi, el me regalo un rico pastel y yo al fin pude disculparme. Espero nunca pelear de nuevo con el, realmente pensé que todo esto iba a terminar._

 ** _Diario..._**

 _Hoy decidímos mudarnos juntos..._  
 _Si, un pequeño apartamento en Tokio para ambos._

 _Estoy feliz... Aún que la mudanza fue horrible ¿Por que seguimos guardando tantas cosas? Ugh..._

 ** _Diario..._**

 _Ayer..._

 _Ayer fue mi primera vez, si , después de años al fin dimos ese paso. No entiendo por qué les gusta tanto ¡Duele horrible! No puedo sentarme ugh..._  
 _Es vergonzoso._

 _Pero aún así, ayer me sentí tan bien. Me sentí amado y espero haber hecho sentir bien a Tadashi._

El rostro de Yamaguchi enrojeció al leer aquello, no pensó que Tsukishima fuera a escribir sombre esa vez. Aún lo recordaba bien, había tratado de ser lo más amable posible pero Tsuki era tan estrecho. El pecoso negó varias veces con la cabeza,no era momento de calentarse por recuerdos.

Siguió leyendo, era bastante curioso que Tsukishima no escribiera diario. Podía dejar de hacerlo por semanas y meses. Lo peor de todo era que no escribía fechas, pero solo con leer que podía , Tadashi podía adivinar de que día estaba hablando.

 ** _Diario..._**

 _Comienzo a pensar que Tadashi es un pervertido, apenas lo hicimos una vez y ya quiere hacerlo de nuevo ¡Nunca me imaginé eso de el! Tan calmado que se veía..._

 _En fin... No daré detalles de nada, ha sido un mes muy incómodo y vergonzoso..._

 ** _Diario..._**

 _Mi primer viaje ha llegado..._

 _Iré a Roma, si ¿Por que? Según me dijeron, habia una ruinas poco exploradas así que para haya iré._

 _Tadashi está feliz con mi éxito en el trabajo y yo también con el suyo. Espero todo salga bien._

 ** _Diario..._**

 _Al fin regrese a Japón después de dos meses. No diré que fue lo primero que hicimos Tadashi y yo, pero solo puedo pensar que realmente me extrañó mucho._

 _Solo fueron dos meses..._

 _Aún que no mentiré, yo lo extrañe todos los días._

 ** _Diario..._**

 _Un nuevo viaje... Esta vez durará más, no se si podré hacerlo. Estar tanto tiempo lejos de Tadashi no es bueno (no sólo para mi trasero)_

 _Lo extrañaré demasiado , todos sus molestos "¡Tsukki!" En la mañana._

 ** _Diario..._**

 _Tal como pensé, nos hace daño estar tanto tiempo alejado. Yamaguchi ha cambiado un poco, es más serio que de costumbre. Creo que está estresado por el trabajo, lamentablemente yo no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo en casa debo viajar de nuevo._

 ** _Diario..._**

 _No puedo creer que aun después de los años siga escribiendo aquí, en fin..._

 _Estoy cansado de mi trabajo..._

 _Al inicio pensé que sería genial y lo fue, pero me aleja tanto de mi vida personal que ya no se que hacer. Tal vez debería dejarlo ya, no lo sé._

 ** _Diario..._**

 _Tengo veintidos años..._

 _Soy aún muy joven ¿Es normal desear una familia a esa edad? No lo sé, hoy unos mocosos rompieron la ventana de nuestro apartamento. Son molestos, pero por alguna razón me imaginé a mi y a Tadashi con un pequeño._

 _..._

 _Creo que mejor compraré un perro a un gato..._

 _Si, mil veces eso a un niño._

 ** _Diario..._**

 _De nuevo me iré de viaje..._  
 _No se cuanto dure está vez, pero de algo estoy seguro. Cuando regrese Tadashi de seguro tendrá lista la comida y me habrá comprado un pastel de fresas_

 _Siempre hace eso cuando regreso de mis viajes..._

 _Y lo amo por eso._

 _Es el mejor._

Eso era todo, Tadashi no leyó varias páginas pero lo más importante estaba ahí, los sentimientos de Tsukishima referente a sus viajes y la creciente distancia. Los ojos de Tadashi estaban algo humedecidos, el siempre pensó que a Kei no le importaba la distancia, que siempre estaba bien...

Que no le dolían las discusiones...

 _Pero estuvo equivocado todo eso tiempo._

Cerró aquel diario y lo puso en algún lugar antes de salir y ver la hora. Ya era tarde, y mañana tendría el día libre pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Arrastrando un poco los pies, fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y finalmente a la cama matrimonial que hace mucho no compartía con Tsukishima.

Cansado, cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer a los brazos de Morfeo en un profundo y dulce sueño.

Si, extrañaba a Tsukishima, pero de alguna manera , ahora lo entendía mejor. No podía seguir llamándolo egoísta, tal vez ambos necesitaban tener más comunicación, hablar de sus problemas y sus inquietudes, así harían que su relación resistiera cualquier distancia y cualquier discusión.

—0—

Tsukishima salía del aeropuerto con un semblante cansado, tomó el primer taxi que encontró y fue a casa. Aquel apartamento que el y Tadashi habían comprado. Saco las llaves y abrió la puerta escuchando aquel molesto rechinido que nunca pudieron resolver.

No dijo nada al entrar, tenía ganas de lanzarse a la cama de una vez por todas. Pero también tenía hambre, dejando la maleta a un lado, se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador encontrando ahi varios platos cubiertos con plástico. Supuso que eso era la cena, los sacó y puso a calentar la comida en el microondas. También notó una pequeña cajita de aquella pastelería que tanto le gustaba.

Pero no quería pastel ahora, tal vez lo dejaría para mañana.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista se dedicó a comer en silencio. Solo la luz del comedor estaba encendida y todo lo demás estaba en completa oscuridad. Después de todo eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Al probar aquello que deseguro Tadashi había preparado para el se sintió en el cielo, la comida casera era deliciosa.

Todos esos meses no había probado nada que no viniera de un lata o un empaque. Kei término su cena sintiéndose satisfecho, levantó los platos , apago la luz , se lavó los dientes y finalmente fue a su habitación.

Al abrir la puerta ahí lo vio. Tadashi descansaba dando la espalda a la puerta , se podía escuchar su tranquila respiración. Kei soltó un suspiro lleno de nostalgia y cansancio. No quería despertarlo, así que con cuidado se acostó en el lado vacío y frío de la cama cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

—Volviste...

Kei abrió sus ojos de inmediato, encontrándose con los somnolientos de Tadashi. El pecoso había escuchado su llegada desde que escuchó el rechinar de la puerta principal, pero no se levantó, no quería incomodar al mayor que de seguro estaba cansado.

—Pensé que... Irías a otro viaje.

—Iba, lo rechacé — dijo tranquilo Tsukishima mientras se acurrucaba al lado del pecoso, sintiendo su calor, aquel que tanto había extrañado todos esos meses. Tadashi sonrió y le abrazó — Mi trabajo no es más importante que nosotros dos...

—Kei, lo siento, no debí haberlo dicho — Yamaguchi se sintió algo apenado por eso. Lentamente acarició los rubio cabellos del mayor y los beso — Es solo que te extrañaba demasiado.

— Lo se, yo también...— Kei bostezo y cerró sus ojos poco a poco — Pero, ya no habrá más viajes...

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Renuncié...

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de caer profundamente dormido. Yamaguchi estaba sorprendido, nunca se imagino que Kei fuera a hacer algo así. No sabía si estaba bien ponerse feliz al respecto o no, pero no le importó...

 _Estaba condenadamente feliz..._

Feliz de tener a su Kei de nuevo en sus brazos y esta vez el próximo viaje que haría lo tendrían juntos.

 ** _Diario..._**

 _Al fin regrese a casa después de casi un año fuera. Renuncie a mi trabajo, no podía seguir abandonando a Tadashi, además de que una lesión en mi tobillo me hace más difícil el trabajo._

 _No tengo miedo de que el dinero nos haga falta, se que Tadashi trabajará muy duro para los dos, y siempre que regrese a casa yo lo recibiré con un plato caliente de comida ( Deberé aprender a cocinar)_

 _En fin, estoy feliz por haber dormido a su lado de nuevo..._

 _Estoy feliz por estar con alguien como el..._

 _Y estoy feliz de que el despistado haya encontrado este diario. No soy tonto, lo descubrí cuando vine a escribir esto y el diario no estaba en donde suelo dejarlo._

Así que Tadashi, si lees esto (Chismoso)

 _Te amo_

 _ **Fin**_

—0—

Primera vez que escribo YamaTsuki, este es un pequeño regalo para mi amiga MarianaLujanQuispe

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Regalo adelantado :3

Espero te haya gustado ;3

Fue algo difícil pensar en algo pero bueno. (espero no tenga tantos errores de dedo)

Y tú... Que de seguro estar leyendo, espero te haya gustado también. Soy multishipper así que no se sorprendan si ven que subo de vez en cuando fics con Tsuki y otras personas 7u7

Gracias por leer

d84;


End file.
